Encore!
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Los Shugo Charas no deberían hacer cosplay... sobretodo no delante de una audiencia. ¡AMUTO! TRADUCCIÓN.


Esta traducción tiene una historia graciosa, en realidad. Todo el mundo me decía que no me daría tiempo a terminar de traducirlo, pero lo hice ayer jueves a la una y media de la mañana. Sep, tenía clases el viernes. Sep, me dormí en clases. Gracias. Citado directamente de mi Twitter: "LO CONSEGUÍ, MOTHEFUCKERS! DIJERON QUE NO IBA A CONSEGUIR TRADUCIR LAS 9 PÁGINAS! HO HO HO..." ¿Qué queríais? Eran cais las 2 de la mañana...

Tercera parte del _Derbie de Traducción. (_habrá otra, pero se hará esperar. Por motivos ajenos a mí — ¡ejem!exámenes¡ejem!— no pude traerlo para el 1 de Diciembre, al igual que mi fic original con motivo del cumpleaños de Iku-chan)

**Shugo Chara! no me pertenece, es de Peach-Pit. La trama de este fic es de Puck's Favorite Girl, por lo que este fic NO ES MIO y es una (más o menos) TRADUCCIÓN.**

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Encore!**_

Fulminando con la mirada su reloj Ikuto escupió el nombre de Yoru. De acuerdo, era su shugo chara y su "supuesto" futuro yo pero, ¿en serio? Llegaba tarde, una hora tarde, ¡Y tenían cosas más importantes que hacer! ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? Gruñendo enfadado, escaló el alto árbol de roble junto a su ventana y, saltando como un gato, llegó hasta el balcón con su pose de "soy demasiado genial como para que me importe".

Mientras iba alargando una mano hacia la ventana de Amu para abrirla, se detuvo en seco por la sorpresa debido a la escena que tenía delante. Allí, en medio de la habitación de Amu, había un escenario hecho a mano y una alucinada Ami sentada en el suelo con la carita brillante de felicidad. Picado por la curiosidad, Ikuto se contorsionó de manera que pudiese ver el escenario y a la vez vigilar la puerta en caso de que Amu apareciera. Los actores realmente consiguieron hacerle reír levemente cuando se dio cuenta de qué escena estaban representando.

Aunque, claro, el cartel ayudaba.

**BATALLA EN LA TORRE DE EASTER- ¡VERSIÓN DE LOS CHARAS!**

Genial, era un cosplay de ellos… brillante. Decidiendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, abrió un poco la ventana para dejar que el sonido pasara y se acomodó en el suelo.

Que comience el juego.

Ran, con toda su gloria de animadora, revoloteó desde detrás del escenario y ondeó los pompones hacia todas partes llena de energías. "Y ahoraaaaaaaa, de vuelta del descanso, ¡está la Compañía de Teatro Shugo Chara!" animó y sonrió ampliamente mientras Ami chillaba con entusiasmo.

"Ahora recordaremos qué es lo que ha pasado." Haciendo un gesto hacia el escenario, Ikuto se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro cuando Yoru salió dando saludos de la paz e inclinándose ligeramente. "Aquí tenemos a Yoru actuando de Ikuto, o como él es ahora… ¡Death Rebel!" Miki salió justo después que él, saludando encantadoramente con la mano y sonriendo tímidamente. "Y luego, a nuestra hermosa Miki actuando de nuestra heroína favorita, ¡Amu-chan!" Ami animó ruidosamente, canturreando. "¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chan!"

"Y, finalmente, ¡Suu! ¡Actuando como nuestro malvado Director y el chico malo!" Suu vino flotando con aire misterioso, riendo malvadamente y doblando sus dedos en una pose maligna, fulminando con la mirada a todo mientras Ami le ponía los pulgares hacia abajo.

"¡Y no nos olvidemos de mi! ¡Hago de nuestro príncipe, Tadase!" Ami le abucheó entonces, para la sorpresa de Ikuto y para su placer personal. Pero lo que hizo después consiguió traer un SONROJO real y enorme a su rostro. "¡Eguipo Amuto! ¡Eguipo Amuto! ¡Buuu al Tadamu!" Ami puso sus pulgares hacia abajo y abucheó con desdén.

La mandíbula de Ikuto se desplomó. ¿QUÉ RAYOS estaba pasando aquí?

Ondeando su pincel, Miki lo paseó por todas partes con su acostumbrado canto. "¡Dibujado! ¡Dibujo! ¡Dibujé!" un arco iris revoloteó alrededor de los cuatro e Ikuto pudo ver miniaturas de sus disfraces aparecer de la punta.

Cuero negro y la chaqueta de cuello rojo adornó el menudo cuerpo de Yoru y en sus patas apareció un pequeño violín, el arco incluido. Ran estaba sumergida en volantes blancos y dorados y portaba un cetro de corona. Él rió cuando vio que ella fruncía el ceño disgustada al quitar los miles de volantes que la rodeaban. A la izquierda, la mandíbula de Ikuto se encajó cuando vio a Suu vestida con un traje todo almidonado y portando el detestable diapasón. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la mirada maliciosa y algo enloquecida en sus ojos. Dándole un pequeño codazo a Yoru, Ran señaló a su hermana. "¿No crees que se lo está tomando un poquito demasiado en serio?" preguntó preocupada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el chara gato sonrió. "Nah, ¡más bien creo que da emoción al tema!" comenzó a soltar una risilla infantil y Ran se inclinó hacia delante para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Todos sus disfraces eran geniales, pero el favorito de Ikuto era al cien por cien, Miki. Usaba una versión en miniatura del traje Amulet Heart con una gorra con visera y un corazón desproporcionado en ella. Su cabello era mágicamente rosa y sus ojos eran realmente dorados. Oro derretido con pequeñas rayas de miel… justo como los de Amu. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Miki.

"Ahora recordemos lo que ha pasado, los Guardianes se han separado al luchan en cada piso contra las trampas y los huevos X y nuestros héroes favoritos han llegado a lo más alto de la torre. Allí, nuestra heroína Amu encuentra a Ikuto siendo controlado por el violín como Death Rebel. ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Death Rebel matará a Amu? ¿Por fin Platinum Royale admitirá que es gay? ¿Abrirá Amu su corazón?" Una gota de sudor apareció detrás de su cabeza, ¿gay? ¿Por qué DIANTRES ellos conocían esa palabra? ¡Eran los guardianes de AMU por el amor de Dios!

"¡Y ahora sigamos con la función! ¡Nya!" chilló alegremente su chara.

Miki y Ran subieron por unas escaleras imaginarias y abrieron la boca dramáticamente cuando vieron a Death Rebel, "¡Ikuto!" gritó Miki llorosamente.

"Hola, Guardianes. ¡Bienvenidos a vuestra perdición!" Suu rió como enloquecida, ondeando el diapasón como si fuese una varita mágica.

"¿Qué le has hecho a Ikuto-nii-san?" gritó Ran alzando su cetro como s de verdad fuese un arma.

Riendo psicóticamente, Suu lo ignoró antes de golpear el diapasón contra el escenario con un _¡clank! _Yoru gritó con dolor antes de acercar el violín y tocar una melodía furiosa. "¡Ikuto! ¡Mátalos!"

Alzándose, el violín fue rechazado mientras Yoru lo tiraba contra el suelo. Irguiéndose, sacó una guadaña de aspecto maligno de su cinturón y lo empuñó como sin vida. "¡Ikuto, no!" gritó Miki con ojos llorosos. Ignorándola, Yoru cortó el aire violentamente. "¡Dark Night Storm!" gritó con la voz vacía.

Moviendo los dedos, Miki hizo aparecer una buena imitación del Heart Rod y lo hizo girar. Una mirada concentrada apareció en su rostro, pero ella no pudo detener el ataque. Gritando, cayó al suelo y miró hacia arriba indefensa mientras Yoru alzaba la guadaña para acabar con ella.

"¡Amu-chan!" gritó Ran.

Saltando entre ambos, alzó el cetro y bloqueó la mortífera hoja de la guadaña. "Ikuto-nii-san, sé que estás siendo controlado y que no haces esto por voluntad propia pero… si haces daño a Amu-chan, ¡tendré que detenerte!" apretando los dientes ella empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra el arma.

"¡Royal Sword!" llamó con voz potente.

Dando un paso lejos del enemigo, ella alzó la espada con valentía. "¡La protegeré!" Miki atrajo su puño al pecho y suspiró enamoradamente.

Allá en el fondo, escuchó a Ami abuchear. Ikuto sonrió. Vamos, equipo Amuto.

Ambos "chicos" comenzaron a luchar con espadas, con Yoru a la ofensiva y Ran a la defensiva. Por supuesto, a veces la buena imitación de Tadase tenía suerte lograba dar un golpe, pero incluso en la obra de teatro, Ikuto era genial. En una esquina, Miki estaba teniendo un soliloquio consigo misma y con Suu de vuelta a su forma normal, sirviendo como chara. "Suu, ¿por qué tienen que luchar?" Amu preguntaba sintiéndose triste.

"Son chicos, Amu-chan; desde el principio Ikuto no quería involucrar a su persona más preciada y Tadase quería proteger a la suya."

"¿Persona… más preciada?" Miki ladeó la cabeza adorablemente.

"Tú, Amu-chan." Suu sonrió.

"¡No! ¡No dejaré que luchen!" Repentinamente Suu regresó a ser el malvado Director y miró con rabia a Miki. "¡Vamos, Hinamori Amu, y purifica todos esos sueños inútiles para traer el Embryo!" Alzó las manos al cielo y rió malvadamente.

Miki se quedó ahí y pareció desamparada ante los chicos que peleaban. "Ikuto…" murmuró.

De repente, la Dumpty Key, o al menos una versión en miniatura, apareció en medio del aire sostenida por una cuerda invisible mientras Miki abría más aún sus ojos. "¿Dumpty Key?"

Los ojos de Miki se suavizaron y ella alargó las manos lentamente como su estuviese en un sueño. Tomó la llave entre sus manos, sus ojos dorados brillando como ámbares y una mirada decidida apareció en ellos. "¡No me dejaré vencer sin haber luchado! ¡Humpty Lock, Dumpty Key! ¡Cededme vuestro poder!" gritó en la noche.

"¡UNLOCK!" chilló formando el símbolo con sus manos efusivamente.

Un resplandor vino de entre ellos y cegó sus ojos momentáneamente antes de que Ikuto viese una sucesión de sus propios recuerdos siendo un niño. Casi al final, Miki comenzó a llorar suavemente y alargó una mano para tocar gentilmente a Yoru. Peor una barrera invisible la detuvo y ella quitó su mano como si hubiese recibido una descarga. Levantándose recta, entrecerró los ojos a Yoru, juntó la llave y el candado y con un resplandor más de luz gritó: "Mi corazón, ¡Unlock!" un jadeo salió de sus labios mientras un haz de luz emergía desde lo alto del escenario.

"¿Dia?" susurró.

Mirando bien, Ikuto apenas logró ver el pincel de Miki y apenas escuchó el mantra en susurros antes de que ella apareciese vestida con un traje amarillo y naranja, dos diamantes en su pelo. "Transformación de Carácter, ¡Amulet Diamond!" sonrió angelicalmente.

Notando la mirada distraída de Ran, Yoru la empujó hacia el suelo y alzó la guadaña de nuevo. "¡Dark Night Storm!" gritó.

Girándose, Miki gritó apasionadamente. "¡Twinkle Wave!" estiró las manos hacia delante y envió una onda de energía naranja que la rodeó como si fuese un escudo mientras apretaba los dientes por el esfuerzo.

"Impresionante." Murmuró Ran. "Ha bloqueado la ráfaga."

"¡Incluso aunque estés así de agotado, siempre tendrás la voluntad de seguir peleando para protegerte! Y eso es porque eres un chico… y si los chicos luchan por el orgullo… entonces las chicas luchan por…" se escuchó una explosión y Miki luchó para mantener el escudo. "¡Entonces yo lucho por el amor!" gritó apasionadamente ¿Amor? Ikuto no recordaba que dijese eso… pero bueno, ERA la versión de los charas.

Lanzándose hacia él, ella alargó los brazos, "¡Shooting Star Shower!"

Una luz los rodeó y los ojos de Yoru se abrieron bastante. Mientras la luz disminuía, Ikuto sonrió con el recuerdo del abrazo que compartieron. Miki apretó fuerte a Yoru como si fuese un salvavidas en mitad del océano. "¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto!" lloriqueaba contra su pecho. "Quiero… quiero sostenerte." Todavía abrazándolo apenas prestó atención a los desvaríos del Director.

Mirando por encima de la cabeza de Yoru observó a Dia, quien de algún modo había salido de su corazón aún manteniendo la transformación. "Ran, Miki, Suu, ¡Transformación de carácter!"

Flotando hacia arriba, Miki y Yoru comenzaron a girar en los brazos del otro. Entonces aterrizaron con suavidad en el suelo, una expresión de complacida sorpresa en sus rostros. Ahhh, sí. Seven Seas Treasure y Amulet Fortune. La mejor pareja del mundo. Ami estaba de acuerdo al cien por cien, con todos esos gritos de ánimo. Ikuto sonrió complacido. Joder, sí; ese traje era realmente sexy.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" gritó Ran.

Miki se giró con la boca abierta. "¿Qué? ¿Una transformación con cuatro charas? ¿Cómo es posible?"

Yoru, por otro lado, parecía incrédulo. "Yo… ¿Qué es esto?"

Suu los fulminó con la mirada y golpeó el diapasón, pero nada pasó. Gritando de rabia tiró el diapasón fuera del escenario. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Ikuto ya no puede escucharme!" dijo con ira.

"Esta transformación no durará mucho Amu-chan, tienes que darte prisa." Dia dijo 'desde dentro de su corazón'.

Miki asintió con seriedad. De repente, hubo un llanto profundo y lastimero y Suu apareció vestida toda de negro, con una cruz roja en la frente. "¡Inúuuuuutil! ¡Inúuuuutil!" gritaba tenebrosamente.

"¡La personalidad X! ¡Está absorbiendo la tristeza de todos!" perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del ataque que venía hacia ella hasta que Tadase le gritó que se moviese.

Demasiado tarde. El ataque llegó hacia ella listo para volverla pedazos hasta que una espada brillante lo detuvo. Lo envió de vuelta. "¡Emerald Line!" gritó Yoru.

Agarrándola por la cintura, sostuvo a Miki en sus brazos al estilo novia y la abrazó cerca de él. "¡Ikuto!" chilló ella feliz.

Sonriendo hacia ella le dio un beso en la frente. "Yo, princesa." OK, guau. Él no la había besado. No es que no quisiese, por supuesto, pero… ¡todavía!

"¡O… Oye!" Se quejó Miki en una imitación perfecta del tartamudeo de Amu. "¿Por qué me coges así?" protestó.

"Oye, ¿no crees que deberías agradecerme?"

"¿Qué? ¡Tú deberías agradecerme a mí! ¿Quién crees que te trajo de vuelta?" Miki se sonrojó furiosamente cuando Yoru se acercó bastante a su rostro.

"Mmmm, tienes razón. Gracias, Amu-chan." Casi rozando sus labios con los de ella, consiguió un pequeño gritito antes de que se alejase totalmente roja. "Y eso es porque, esta vez, yo te protegeré."

"¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto! ¡Aléjate de mi chica!" Ran gritó pomposamente sacando pecho y apuntándolo con la espada.

Sonriendo, Yoru la desarmó con rapidez. "Ella no es un premio a ganar, niño rey." Espetó fríamente.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder se giró a Amu. "Yo cortaré esta cosa y tú la purificas."

Miki miró hacia otro lado para no mirarlo a los ojos. "Ikuto…" comenzó con duda, sin su confianza usual.

Negando con la cabeza, Yoru la tomó del mentón y alzó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. "Creo en ti Amu. Sólo haz lo que sueles hacer." Alejándose de ella alzó su espada e imitó el movimiento de cortar a la Personalidad X en trocitos. Sonriendo valientemente, Miki alzó la cabeza y estiró los brazos. "Open Heart: ¡Full Bloom!" el escenario cambió a un corazón que se agrandaba. Cuando llegó a su tope explotó con sonido agudo antes de volver al escenario de la torre.

"Los cuatro tréboles… cuando los poner juntos forman una palabra… el amor verdadero." Miki sonrió resplandecientemente y la Personalidad X le sonrió de vuelta antes de desaparecer en la nada.

Miki echó un vistazo a Yoru sólo para encontrárselo mirándola a su vez. "Amu", susurró dando un paso hacia ella.

Sin embargo, su pequeña reunión tendría que esperar porque un huevo brillante cayó del cielo. "¡El Embryo!" todos gritaron a la vez. Suu sonrió malvadamente mientras corría a donde estaba. Gritando contrariada, Miki corrió hacia él antes de pegar un salto hacia arriba, volando sobre su cabeza. "¡Ran! ¡Miki! ¡Suu! ¡Dia! ¡Cededme vuestro poder!" una luz blanca brilló y las manos de Miki envolvieron el huevo luminoso.

De repente, todos se quedaron de piedra. Todos excepto Miki. Del huevo brillante salió una Dia vestida sospechosamente como Eru. "Hola Hinamori Amu."

"¿Eres el Embryo?"

Asintiendo con elegancia, Dia hizo un ademán. "Lo lamento Amu, pero las leyendas que has escuchado sobre el Embryo no son ciertas. Sólo puedo conceder un deseo y después desapareceré hasta la próxima generación."

"¿Sólo uno? ¿Y qué pasa con los sueños de todos? ¿Cómo puedo elegir sólo uno?"

Dia sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Miki. "Amu, los sueños no pueden hacerse realidad con un deseo. Tienen que ser perseguidos y hay que luchar por ellos. No tiene sentido tener un sueño si sólo puedes hacerlo realidad con un deseo. Mira dentro de tu corazón, Amu. Busca un sueño que sólo puede hacerse realidad por un deseo."

En ese momento todos parecieron descongelarse, pero sólo en sus discursos. Los ojos de Ran se conectaron con los de Miki y en ellos había una mirada pretenciosa. "¡Amu-chan! ¡Sabes qué es lo que tienes que desear! ¡El deseo de los Guardianes! ¡La dominación mundial!" gritó con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Rodando los ojos, Miki miró hacia otro lado con desdén. "Nadie puede dominar el mundo, Tadase. Ni siquiera tú."

"¡Amu-koiiii! ¿Te importaría darte prisa? Se me duermen los brazos" Se quejó Yoru desde abajo con una mirada aburrida en su hermoso rostro.

Abriendo la boca como un pez Amu sólo pudo mirarlo. "… ¿Se te duerme el brazo? ¿Te preocupa ESO? ¡Estoy a punto de pedir un deseo que cambiará nuestras vidas!" chilló exasperadamente.

Yoru rodó los ojos. "Bueno, ¿al menos podrías darte algo de prisa?"

Afuera, Ikuto soltó una risa.

Miki miró fija y duramente a Yoru con un enfado cariñoso antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. "¿Embryo? Ya sé cuál es mi deseo".

Dia miró a Miki a los ojos y asintió. "Tu deseo será concedido."

"¡Deseo que Ikuto y los demás sean liberados de Easter!" gritó Miki.

Yoru parecía incrédulo y sólo pudo mirar a Miki fijamente mientras ella volvía al suelo. El escenario cambió de nuevo y cuando volvieron a la normalidad, el Director ya no estaba. La única evidencia era el diapasón. Ran entrecerró los ojos con furia. "¡Amu! ¡Cómo has podido! ¡Él es el enemigo!" gritó enfadada.

Apretando los puños, Miki se paró delante de él y le gritó en respuesta. "¿No me has oído, Tadase? ¡ÉL NO ES EL ENEMIGO NUNCA MÁS!"

"¡Amu-chan!"

"¡No! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que Ikuto no es una mala persona? ¿Por qué no puedes alegrarte por él?" terminó bajando la voz.

"¿Cómo puedo estar feliz si se está llevando lo que me pertenece?" gritó alzando las manos al aire.

Miki se quedó congelada. Apretando los dientes siseó. "¿Qué?" espetó.

Yoru, presintiendo el peligro, se acercó a ella y tocó su brazo vacilante. "Amu, no hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepentirás". Dos segundos después sus transformaciones desaparecieron y lo que quedó fue simplemente Hinamori Amu y Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Hirviendo de rabia, Miki se acercó al rostro de Ran y le soltó fieramente. "¿Qué pasa si te digo, Tadase-_kun_, que nunca fui tuya?"

Los ojos de Ran se agrandaron y antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, Miki se giró y tomó a Yoru por el cuello de la camisa para plantarle un beso en los labios. Ami vitoreó emocionada y comenzó a dar palmadas rápidamente. Alejándose de ella, Yoru miró abrió la boca mirando sorprendido a la chara. "¿…Qué?

"Cuando abrí mi corazón a ti me di cuenta de algo. Todo este tiempo me he estado engañando a mí misma. A quien realmente amo es a ti, Ikuto." Sonriéndole a él, Yoru le dio una sonrisa estúpida en respuesta antes de atraerla para otro beso.

"Así que... ¿significa esto que puedo quedarme más a menudo en tu habitación?" Sonrió satisfecho.

Golpeándole en la nuca, Miki se sonrojó. "¡Ikuto!"

De repente la escena cambió de nuevo y ahora había una cama cerca de la esquina. Ikuto reconoció el dibujo del decorado como la habitación de Amu y sonrió pervertidamente. Ooooh, esto va a ser bueno. La ventana señalaba que era de noche y Yoru y Miki estaban acurrucados bajo las mantas. "Oye, ¿Ikuto?"

"¿Mm?" contestó.

"T… Te… Te qu… Te quiero." Tartamudeó.

Sonriéndole, él le dio un beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse contra ella un poco más. "Yo también te quiero, Amu-koi… y ni te molestes en gritar, sé que te gusta."

Incluso aunque estuviesen acostados y el rostro de Miki estuviese contra el pecho de Yoru, él podía ver el sonrojo de ella. "… quita esa sonrisa de tu cara gato pervertido." Bufó.

Las cortinas se cerraron lentamente mientras la escena terminaba con un beso.

Saltando sobre sus pies, Ami comenzó a vitorear aplaudiendo. "¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡Shugo Chara Encowe! ¡Encowe!"

Todas las charas aparecieron y se inclinaron sonriendo tan grande como podían. "¡Y así, pequeña Ami, es como la batalla tuvo que haber terminado-nya!" Yoru sonrió juguetonamente con un brazo todavía alrededor de la cintura de Miki.

Suu sonrió dulcemente. "¡Amu-chan e Ikuto son perfectos el uno para el otro! Me gustaría que ellos se diesen cuenta." Suspiró.

Ran alzó los puños. "¡Algún día, Amu-chan se dará cuenta! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Amu-chan!"

Miki bufó. "Oh, por favor, ¿Cuántas veces se le ha confesado Ikuto ya? Nuestra Amu está demasiado ofuscada como para darse cuenta. Y mucho menos actuar en consecuencia."

Yoru asintió en de acuerdo. "Ambos están negándolo-nya."

Decidiendo que era el momento idóneo para una entrada dramática, Ikuto abrió la puerta de la ventana y entró como si el lugar le perteneciera. "Permíteme discrepar." Esbozando su característica sonrisa, saltó encima de la cama de Amu y reparó en las miradas horrorizadas/sorprendidas que tenían los charas. Incluso Ami parecía cautelosa.

"… Ikuto-nya" Yoru comenzó vacilante.

"¿Acabas…?" Esa fue Miki.

"¿Acabas de entrar justo ahora?" terminó Suu algo asustada.

Sonriendo Ikuto hizo un sonido de negación con la garganta. Los charas palidecieron y Ami salió a hurtadillas de ahí. "Oh no…"murmuró Ran.

"Vámonos Yoru, tenemos que irnos ante de que Amu-koi regrese y empiece a chillar." Tomando a su pequeño chara salió al balcón antes de detenerse bruscamente.

"Ah, por cierto, yo también creo que debería haber terminado así." Dejando los ojos cuatro charas con la boca abierta de la vergüenza, saltó del balcón con la cola de gato ondeando.

Desde detrás de la puerta del dormitorio, Amu entró en la habitación sonrojándose como loca. "¿AMU?" Gritaron.

Todavía sonrojada, se giró hacia sus charas. "Yo también lo pienso… Ikuto-koi".

No vio a las charas desmayarse hasta que ya estaban en el suelo.

* * *

Yo también pienso que debería haber terminado así. Y con un lemon. Pero Shugo Chara _supuestamente _("supuestamente" porque hay que tener coj**** para la escena en la que intentan encajar la Dumpty Key en el Humpty Lock casi al principio de la serie y las frases de Ikuto son tan... de doble sentido) infantil. Pero Fanfiction abre nuestras mentes, ¿verdad, pervertidas ^u^?

No está ni revisado, así que está lleno de incongruencias y errores. Decídmelos plz.

**¿Reviews? (e Iku-chan les deseará feliz cumpleaños en sus cumpleaños :3)**

**PD: Para que no me maten por subir tan poquito (Sabii-nee, te prometí más, pero LO SIENTO TANTOOOO), diré que mi original se titula "Sirope de Chocolate", tiene lemon (o intento de lemon—es mi primer lemon—) y ya llevo escritas 2 páginas. Lo voy a terminar antes de que acabe año, de verdad. O si no Tai me perseguirá con su guadaña y eso no mola para nada :C  
**


End file.
